


A Grave Mistake

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: McSpirk Holiday Fest, Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: The Surgeon General, in fear that Dr. McCoy will replace him, is trying to force the doctor to retire.  When those efforts fail, he sends an assassin.  McCoy is amused but Kirk and Spock are not.





	1. Chapter 1

McCoy made his way down the hallway, striding quickly to the Captain's quarters, where his husbands were waiting. It was the middle of their shifts, but no one was going to call them out on it.  
He swept around a corner, slipping into a room close by and pausing. A crewman in a blue dress walked past, a knife visible in her sleeve, close to her hand. She looked around the hallway as McCoy recognized her, one of his new nurses. Obviously, she was already looking to move up the ranks.  
He waited until her back was turned before stepping out of the room, pinning her arms to her sides and forcing her to drop the knife before she could do more than cry out in surprise.  
"Well, well, looks like someone's been a naughty girl," he purred in her ear, holding her with one arm as he unhooked his agoniser from his belt with his free hand. He pressed it to her side and smirked as she began to scream, stooping to pick up the knife. "Come along now, dear, the fun's only just beginning for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, there's more, I promise.  
> I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to updating my last story, I'd prefer the whole thing written out before posting and it'll be up soon, promise!  
> There's a lot of promising today, huh?  
> I'm just getting used to life in a new country and also school. But both will be updated soon!  
> Still on tumblr at iwillstaywiththemforever.  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this anywhere else without my permission!  
> Love you guys, bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Darlin', I'm home," McCoy drawled, dropping his burden on the floor and stretching expansively, leisurely popping his spine as the woman shook from the aftermath of the agoniser. "I've brought a present, too."

"What did this one do, hmm?" Kirk hummed absently, feet kicked up on his desk as he examined one of his knives.

"Tried to kill me," McCoy said, nonchalantly, amusement sliding through his veins as Kirk's feet hit the ground, his eyes cold and grey in his face.

"She did, did she?" He snarled, rounding his desk to kiss McCoy fiercely, possessively, kicking her hard in the ribs on his way past. "Well, that just won't do. That won't do at all, will it, Spock?"

"It will not," Spock said from the entry of the bedroom, shirtless and furious. He prowled across the room to meet Kirk and McCoy, gathering the doctor close and claiming his own kiss. Kirk slipped the dagger from McCoy's grip and examined it as the Vulcan deepened his kiss, chest rumbling quietly as he tried to pull his mate even closer.

"Do you know who did it?" He asked, turning it over in the light. There were no marks to be seen.

"Mmm, I have my suspicions," McCoy replied, having managed to move Spock's attentions to his neck. "But you can have your fun first, you and the hobgoblin over here."

Kirk's grin was nothing less than predatory.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk entered his quarters quietly, humming to himself, delightfully pained screams still echoing in his ears. The woman was still in the brig-oh, how he'd wanted to kill her, to feel her lifeblood gush out and watch her eyes dim-it was only fair that Spock got a turn. After all, he was married to McCoy too.

He went into the bed area, already shucking his clothes, the bed flat against the wall with two bodies huddled on it. With the bed so close to the wall, the three of them could curl together and only have to worry about someone coming up on one side of the bed-they'd have to cut through the hull from outside the ship to get in any other way. Spock had corralled McCoy right up against the wall and laid on top of him, his head turned to watch their open side. Two brown eyes watched Kirk contentedly as the blonde undressed and slipped under the covers, and as expected, Spock yanked him over as well, grabbing him by the wrist and moving him as if he weighed nothing at all. Kirk pressed up against McCoy, who was dozing easily.

"Have fun, darlin'?" He murmured, arching back into Kirk's warmth whilst Spock shifted to lay over both of them.

"Oh, of course," Kirk grinned, biting at the doctor's earlobe. "If only you could've seen the look on her face when she realized I knew who had sent her and I was just entertaining myself..."

He sighs, remembering, before addressing his next words to Spock. "She's all yours, Commander. I'm bored."

"That easily? Must've gotten some good news in the latest news packet." McCoy commented.

"Mmm, I did. Carol Marcus was found yesterday. She's dead, and David is being sent to live with Joanna and Joseph. Soon enough, they'll live with us. Plus, the surrogate caught-she's pregnant with triplets, as expected."

"We will have to move up our plans," Spock's deep voice cut in, a little hoarse from disuse. He didn't often speak on his days off, preferring to use the bond with them instead, and he'd had two days in a row off so far with another two to go, recuperating from the last away mission. Obviously, he'd decided this was an important enough conversation to speak aloud. "If the Surgeon General thinks he is secure enough to send an assassin after Leonard, it is time he is shown the error of his ways. Michael was granted shore leave two days ago, I will message her. As the adopted daughter of the heir to the Vulcan throne, she will be immune from any punishment incurred."

Not that Spock's older sister really needed the immunity-she took after Amanda, leaving less than no trace, making her a better choice than either Sybok or Jory Kirk, both of whom preferred more visible weapons and fights. If they could ask Michael to take care of the man for them, he would be gone before David even reached their house.

"Excellent," Kirk purred, rolling his hips into McCoy's ass. "I believe this all calls for a celebration, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Joss don't live alone, I promise-I'm thinking Jo and David are around six or seven here, which would make Joss four or five-they live in a house that McSpirk owns, with their Uncles Sybok and Jory, because Jim needed a little more time working on the Emperor to allow children onboard starships. David's mother is Carol Marcus in this one, and she kidnapped him, which is why they had people looking. David knows his fathers and siblings, and he's lived with them most of his life, as McSpirk got together after Joss was conceived.  
> I don't think there'll be more than one or two chapters left after this, so we're almost done.  
> Later guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Surgeon General Harris Eggleton relaxed in the chair in his office, sipping slowly at a glass of whisky and listening to the screams of one of his favourite experiments over the intercom. Life was going well. His plans were proceeding as expected, although he hadn't heard back from his newest operative on the _Enterprise_ yet.

Draining his glass, he snapped, "Nurse!"

A black woman appeared in the doorway, one he hadn't seen before, wearing the standard uniform and awaiting his orders.

"You're new," He said, momentarily distracted.

"Yes, sir," She responded quietly, focused on the floor.

"Come in. Shut the door behind you, that's a good girl. Get me another drink and come over here."

She did as ordered, standing by his desk as he took a deep swig. He patted his lap and she sat down obediently as he finished his drink, reaching over to set it on the desk.

It crashed to the ground halfway there as he went limp in his chair.

The woman checked for a pulse, then got up and left the room. By the time she walked out of the building, she was wearing day clothes, holding nothing but a communicator to her ear.

"Hey, little brother, I just finished up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.  
> I'm so sorry I took so long to finish, writer's block hit me like a brick when I couldn't find a name for the Surgeon General.  
> Thanks to the lovely Klmeri, however, who suggested looking on Memory Alpha, where I found Harris Eggleton. Without her, this story might have been even later.  
> Thanks for sticking with it!


End file.
